Mißbraucht
by She-Elf
Summary: |ENDE| Okay, das hier ist richtig bööööse! Wie der Titel schon sagt. Aus Aragorn's Sicht. Und wirklich Rated R! Ja, und Legolas ist auch dabei...
1. I

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

**Das hier ist Rated R!  
**Nur weiterlesen, wer damit rechnet, Gewalt, Sex und derbe Sprache zu lesen!

Alle anderen - abschalten und Sandmännchen gucken!

................./////..................

Als sich die Tür öffnet, erstarre ich. Sie ist noch nicht einmal halb geöffnet, doch sofort erkenne ich die Figur, die von den zwei Wachen hereingeschleppt wird. Legolas!! Mein Herz bleibt auf der Stelle stehen. Was macht er hier? Wie ist er hergekommen? Aber vor allem... was haben sie ihm angetan?!  


Sein Kopf hängt leblos nach unten, seine Arme schlaff in den Händen der Wächter; er zeigt keine erkennbare Gegenwehr gegen diese Behandlung. Es durchfährt mich wie ein Schock... er ist tot!  


Sie würdigen mich keines Blickes und werfen seinen reglosen Körper achtlos auf den Boden. Dann schließen sie die schwere Eisentür zu meiner Zelle.   


Sofort stürze ich zu ihm. Doch bevor ich ihn erreiche, geben meine Knie nach. Dieser Anblick... Er liegt auf dem Bauch, blutverschmierte Haare in seinem Gesicht, das Hemd zerrissen, der Rücken gezeichnet von unzähligen Peitschenhieben. Und dann, plötzlich, ein Wimmern. Leise und qualvoll, aber eindeutig ein Wimmern.  


Ich knie mich neben ihn. Er hat die Augen halb geöffnet, doch sein Blick ist leer. Sein Atem geht stoßweise, und bei jedem Atemzug bewegen sich die zerzausten Haare vor seinem Mund. Seine Hände versuchen sich reflexartig in den Steinboden zu krallen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er wimmert. Nie habe ich jemanden so kläglich wimmern höten, und schon gar nicht ihn. Es ist das Wimmern von jemandem, der unbeschreibliche Qualen erlitten hat.  


Mein Blick fährt über seinen Rücken. Tiefe Einschnitte in seiner Haut, aus denen überall gerade so viel Blut fließt, das es die Ränder der Wunden bedeckt. Doch diese Verletzungen können nicht so schwerwiegend sein. Als ich meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecke, um ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite zu drehen, fährt er zusammen. Doch die Art, wie er es tut, läßt das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren...

................./////..................

Wenn ihr mehr wollt, reviewt, sonst schreibe ich, aber poste nicht.


	2. II

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

**Das hier ist Rated R!  
**

Okay, ich hab mich beim ersten Mal ein wenig im Ton vergriffen... aber nur so kann man die Leute vor urplötzlichen Albträumen schützen! Und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder? *fiiieses Grinsen*

................./////..................

Als ich ihn vorsichtig umdrehe, sehe ich, was ihn in diesen Zustand getrieben hat. Außer einer Bauchwunde, vermutlich von einem Messer, hat er auch auf der Brust die Markierungen der Peitsche. Doch das ist nicht alles... mein Blick geht an ihm herab, über seinen Bauch zu seiner Hose, seiner offenen Hose...  


Bei den Valar... Legolas!! Mein Herz rast, meine Gedanken überschlagen sich... was haben sie ihm nur angetan?! Welche Pein muß er erlitten haben, er, der stolze Elb! Und wer ist dafür verantwortlich?  


Sein Wimmern holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich beuge mich über sein Gesicht, versuche, die unkontrollierten Mundbewegungen zu deuten, doch ich lese immer nur ein einziges Wort... _baw _ - nein.  


Legolas, ich muß deine Wunden versorgen. sage ich, obwohl ich weiß, daß er mich nicht hört. Zu weit entfernt ist er in Gefilden, die seine Qualen nicht erreichen können. Doch als ich ihn berühre, um den Stofffetzen, den ich von meinem Umhang gerissen habe, um seine Bauchwunde zu legen, zuckt er erneut zusammen.  


Es tut mir leid. sage ich erstickt. Es tut mir leid... Ich fühle, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen schießen. Wenn ich nur wüßte, wer dir das angetan hat. Ich schwöre, er würde den nächsten Tag nicht erleben.  


Langsam wickle ich den Stoff um seinen Körper, doch bei jeder Berührung wimmert er auf. Seine Stimme dringt bis in den letzten Winkel meines Geistes, und ich weiß, daß mich diese Minuten für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen werden. Es tut mir leid. sage ich erneut, doch mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm.  


................./////..................

Wenn ihr mehr wollt, reviewt, sonst schreibe ich, aber poste nicht. 


	3. III

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

**Das hier ist immernoch Rated R!  
**

Oh ja, es gibt also doch noch mehr kranke Menschen wie mich... *grins*

+++Shelley: Ja, kurze Kapitel machen sich irgendwie besser. Außerdem kommt man so öfter zum Update! Öhm.. wie geht's deinen Fingernägeln...? *vg*

Danke auch für die anderen Reviews! Ich nehme dafür auch meine "bösartige Erpressung" wieder zurück! **:**=)

................./////..................

Wie hat er mich gefunden? Ich hatte nicht gedacht, daß irgendjemand meine Spur bis hierher verfolgen kann. Nicht einmal er. Doch er hat mich gefunden. Und er mußte einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen. Den Preis seiner Würde.  


Vorsichtig schließe ich den Verschluß seiner Hose, ohne ihn dabei mehr als nötig zu berühren. Trotzdem zuckt er erneut zusammen. Die Vorstellung von dem, was er erlitten haben muß, läßt in mir ein Gefühl von Ekel aufkommen. Niemand hat das verdient. Benutzt zu werden, mißbraucht. Doch es ist geschehen. Die Orks haben sich ihn gewaltsam genommen und er mußte sich ihnen hingeben, im Angesicht des Todes.  


Ich nehme seine Hand und halte sie fest. Sie zittert, wie sein ganzer Körper auch. sage ich leise. Halte durch. Wir kommen hier irgendwie raus. Ich sehe an ihm herab. Ich bringe dich hier raus. Und wenn ich ihn den ganzen Weg zurück tragen muß.  


Plötzlich höre ich ein Geräusch an der Tür. Die Gitter der Einschubluke öffnen sich und die häßliche Fratze eines der Wächter erscheint. fragt er gehässig, hat er dir auch schon deine Wünsche erfüllen können? Meine Antwort darauf ist ein wütender Aufschrei, der jedoch in seinem Lachen untergeht. Na, dann können wir ihn uns ja bald wiederholen. Denn wir sind noch nicht mit ihm fertig...  


Ich wende den Kopf ab und sehe zu Legolas. Er liegt auf der Seite, und seine Lippen formen Worte. Diesmal verstehe ich sie. Doch es sind die Worte, die ich am wenigsten von ihm hören wollte. Worte in der elbischen Sprache, die ihn direkt in Mandos' Hallen bringen sollen...  


Nein! Legolas! Entsetzt rüttle ich an seinem Oberkörper, um ihn nur nicht fortfahren zu lassen, denn es trennen ihn nur noch wenige Worte davon, für immer diese Welt zu verlassen. Bleib bei mir! Mit Erfolg. Er hält inne, doch sein Blick zeigt noch immer stur in die Unendlichkeit.  


Ich nehme seine Hand und halte sie gegen seine Brust. Hier, noch schlägt dein Kämpferherz. Also hör nicht auf zu kämpfen! Ich starre ihn an. Hör nicht auf!  


Seine Augen wandern ziellos durch den Raum und bleiben schließlich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängen. sagt er kaum hörbar. Laß mich sterben...  


................./////..................

So, ich geh jetzt erstmal heulen... *leid* 


	4. IV

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

**Das hier ist immernoch Rated R!  
**

Wow, das hagelt ja hier richtig Reviews! Klasse! *verbeug* Ich sehe schon, es gibt hier viele Hurt/Comfort-Fans unter euch... das ist fein! Denn das ist genau das, was Shelley anspricht.. wir lieben es, unsere Helden zu quälen! Denn nur dann können wir sie entsprechend trösten. Im Falle von Legolas ist es allerdings eine gute Variante, endlich mal Regungen aus ihm raus zu kriegen... na gut, bei mir hier vielleicht nicht (oder später...?), aber bei anderen Stories in der Richtung.

Aber genug davon... es geht weiter...

................./////..................

Ich drehe seinen Kopf und erzwinge mir den Blick in seine Augen. Nein! Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen, Legolas! Nicht hier und nicht heute. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!  


Jetzt sieht er mich an, doch sein Blick ist gebrochen. Sie haben... stammelt er. Ich mußte... Ich weiß. Ich lege meine Arme um ihn, doch erneut zuckt er zusammen. Sie können dir jetzt nicht mehr wehtun. sage ich, obwohl ich weiß, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie ihn wieder holen, um da weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört haben. Und er weiß es auch. Sein ganzer Körper zittert, und mir ist klar, daß er ein weiteres Mal nicht überleben wird.  


Ich muß uns hier rausbringen. Doch der Weg, der bis hier unten in die Verließe der Ork-Festung führt, ist lang und gesäumt von vielen Wachen. Wie sollte ich da mit ihm vorbeikommen? Wäre er in der Lage zu laufen, schnell zu laufen, sähe ich eine Chance, aber so...?  


Ein Gefühl völliger Hilfslosigkeit befällt mich. Im Moment kann ich nichts tun als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, daß er den Willen findet, weiterzuleben. Aber wie könnte er das, nach allem, was geschehen ist?  


Das erneute Geräusch der Tür läßt mich herumfahren. So, Mensch, dann mach mal Platz. Wir wollen unseren Preis! Meine Arme schließen sich schützend um Legolas, der sich beim Klang der Stimme stöhnend zusammengekrümmt hat, und in meinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken. Nicht jetzt! Er braucht mehr Zeit!  


rufe ich schließlich. Laßt ihn noch ein wenig hier. Ausgeruht kann er euch eher von Nutzen sein! Alles in mir rebelliert gegen meine eigenen Worte, doch es ist das einzige, was mir im Moment einfällt, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Und der Ork geht darauf ein. Gut, von mir aus. grunzt er. Du hast Zeit, bis die Kerze hier drüben erloschen ist. Aber dann gehört er uns!  


Ich höre, wie die Luke wieder geschlossen wird und die Wächter sich entfernen; nicht ohne einen derben Kommentar in ihrer eigenen Sprache.  


Mein Blick geht zu der angesprochenen Kerze. Ihre Höhe beträgt noch etwa eine Handbreit, und sie ist nicht sehr dick. Das ist nicht viel Zeit, aber es muß reichen.  


................./////..................


	5. V

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

**Das hier ist immernoch Rated R!  
**

Hi hi hi... da habe ich ja was angerichtet... aber nicht, daß ihr jetzt jeden Tag ein Kapitel von mir erwartet, ja? *gehetztguckt* Aber weil ihr so fleißig reviewt... kriegt ihr jetzt ein etwas längeres Kapitel! Ahhhh!

Also, weiter mitfiebern und weiter reviewen!

................./////..................

Entschlossen sehe ich zu Legolas. Er liegt unverändert in meinen Armen, doch sein Wimmern hat aufgehört. Du mußt durchhalten. beschwöre ich ihn. Noch haben wir Zeit, aber wenn sie zurückkommen, mußt du aufstehen und laufen können! Ich streiche ihm die blutverschmierten Haare aus dem Gesicht und suche in seinen Augen nach einer Reaktion. Doch das einzige, was ich darin sehe, ist Schmerz. So wird er es nicht schaffen.  


versuche ich es erneut, ich weiß, daß es dir im Moment egal ist, aber wir müssen hier raus! Meinst du, du kannst aufstehen? Wieder reagiert er nicht. Ich greife nach seiner Hand und drücke sie leicht, jedoch erneut ohne ihn irgendwie aus seiner Lethargie herausreißen zu können. Steh auf!! rufe ich schließlich, doch im nächsten Moment verfluche ich mich für diese Entgleisung, denn er rollt sich von mir weg und kauert sich wimmernd auf dem Steinboden zusammen.  


Sofort bin ich wieder bei ihm, doch er weicht vor mir zurück, so gut es in seinem Zustand geht. Es tut mir leid! stammel ich, Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Aber... mein Blick geht zur Kerze. ...wir haben kaum noch Zeit! Ich zögere, erneut zu ihm zu gehen und bleibe schließlich ein wenig entfernt von ihm knien. Es hat keinen Sinn. Er wird Tage brauchen, um sich von seinem Schock zu erholen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen. Zeit, die wir nicht haben.  


Minutenlang verharre ich so. Kostbare Minuten, in denen ich noch immer keinen Ausweg aus unserer Situation finde. Und die Kerze nähert sich unhaufhaltsam ihrem Ende. Mir wird bewußt, daß es vielleicht die letzten Minuten sind, die ich Legolas lebend sehe. Denn wenn sie ihn holen und er ihnen als Lustobjekt nicht mehr dienen kann, werden sie ihn umbringen. Und wenn er wider Erwarten doch noch irgendwie zu sich kommt, wird er sich selbst dem Tod übergeben, bevor sie ihn erneut mißbrauchen. Daran besteht für mich kein Zweifel.  


Die Zeit verrinnt. Stumm sehe ich zu ihm herüber, unfähig, Worte zu finden, die zu ihm vordringen könnten. Ich will ihm so viel sagen, doch mir bleibt nichts weiter übrig als ihn anzusehen und mich an glücklichere Tage mit ihm zu erinnern.  


Dann geht plötzlich die Tür auf und die Wachen erscheinen. So, Elb, wir haben jetzt lange genug gewartet. Steh auf! Sie gehen zu ihm und starren auf ihn herab. Keine Reaktion. Sie treten ihn. Nichts. Sie sehen sich an, und der eine von ihnen greift zu seiner Peitsche, die er locker am Gürtel befestigt hat. Ich sehe zur Tür, um einschätzen zu können, ob ich sie irgendwie daran hindern kann, doch da stehen weitere Wachen, die jede meiner Bewegungen genau beobachten. Es ist unmöglich, ihm zu helfen.  


Als ich wieder zurück zu Legolas sehe, höre ich das Knallen der Peitsche und sehe, wie sie seinen Rücken einschneidet, doch ihm entweicht kein Laut. Er zuckt nicht einmal mehr. Legolas!!! Nein!! Ich will zu ihm, will sehen, ob er noch atmet, doch die Wächter hindern mich daran. Sie schneiden den Weg zu ihm ab und stellen sich drohend vor mich. Ich sehe an ihnen vorbei, doch ich kann kein Lebenszeichen von ihm erkennen.  


Na gut. höre ich die grunzende Stimme des einen, während er mit eindeutiger Absicht auf mich zukommt. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du auch so eine wendige Zunge hast wie dein Freund! Los, komm mit!  


................./////..................

Aaaarghhh!!! Tja, Legolas, wer soll dir jetzt noch helfen...? (Ach wie bin ich doch wieder gemein zu ihm...) *fiesgrins* 


	6. VI

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... naja, gut, die Wärter schon... 

**Das hier ist immernoch Rated R!  
**

Uhuhuuuu... ja, jetzt wird es eng für den Herrn Aragorn... hätte er sich doch bloß nicht von den Orks erwischen lassen...! Aber: Wie kam er eigentlich da hin? Und wie genau hat Legolas ihn gefunden? Fragen, die nie beantwortet werden... es sei denn, mich packt nochmal der Ehrgeiz. Ansonsten sitzen die beiden im Moment ja gut in der Patsche... und das sollte reichen.

Vielen vielen Dank für eure rege Teilnahme und die anstachelnden Kommentare! So macht Schreiben Spaß!

Schön weiter mitfiebern und weiter reviewen!

................./////..................

Nein!!! Für einen Moment bleibt mein Herz stehen. Wie soll ich ihm noch helfen, wenn sie mich jetzt mitnehmen? Wenn mich das gleiche Schicksal erwartet wie ihn! Wenn ich ebenso gebrochen zurückkehre, willenlos, leer, wer soll uns dann noch aus dieser Hölle befreien?  


Entsetzt sehe ich zu Legolas. Ist er tot? Er darf nicht tot sein! Alles, nur das nicht! Auch wenn es für ihn vielleicht eine Erlösung wäre, doch allein der Gedanke daran schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Es muß noch einen Ausweg geben! Irgendetwas, das ich übersehen habe.  


Doch zuerst muß ich wissen, wie es um ihn steht, und zwar, solange ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu habe. Bevor sie mich mitnehmen und auch mich... ich wage es nicht, den Gedanken zuende zu denken. Wenn es erst soweit kommt, ist es zu spät. Ich muß jetzt handeln.   


Mit einem Satz springe ich auf und versuche, an den Wachen vorbei zu dem leblosen Körper meines Freundes zu kommen. Doch bevor ich ihn erreichen kann, haben sie mich an den Armen gepackt und zerren mich zur Tür.   


Ich versuche, mich loszureißen, ramme dem Ork mit aller Kraft den Ellenbogen in's Gesicht, doch sein Griff bleibt eisern. Ich sehe hinter mich, doch es ist keine Regung erkennbar. Du verschwendest deinen Atem, Mensch! grunzt der Ork. Der Elb ist tot!  


Der Elb ist tot. Die Worte klingen erbarmungslos in meinem Kopf nach. Wieder drehe ich mich um, doch das Bild bleibt dasselbe. Ein Bild, das sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen wird.  


Benommen lasse ich mich mitschleppen, durch die Tür und unzählige Gänge entlang. Zwar versuche ich, mir den Weg einzuprägen, um vielleicht doch noch einmal zurückzufinden, falls mir die Flucht gelingen sollte, doch der Wille, mich zur Wehr zu setzen, schwindet mit jedem Schritt. Er ist tot. Jetzt kann ich nur noch versuchen, meine eigene Haut zu retten, bevor mich das gleiche Schicksal ereilt wie ihn.  


................./////..................

Ja, diesmal wieder kürzer, aber dafür geht im nächsten Kapitel die Post ab! Und es kommt noch vor dem WE! 


	7. VII

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... naja, gut, die Wärter schon... 

**Das hier ist immernoch Rated R!  
**

So, Herr Aragorn, jetzt wird es ernst. Nu zeig mal, was du draufhast... he he ! Und die Frage aller Fragen... Ist Legolas tot? Wetten werden noch angenommen... *grins* Aber dazu nur eins... hat Aragorn sich vergewissert, daß er tot ist...?

Ich weiß, daß wir erst Mittwoch hatten! *megafiesgrins* Aber ich höre das Geräusch eurer kratzenden Fingernägel doch soooo gerne.... *kicher*

................./////..................

Er ist tot. Legolas ist tot. Meine Gedanken kreisen nur noch um die Gewißheit, daß ich ihn nie wiedersehen werde. Auch wenn ich weiß, daß mir diese aufkommende Gleichgültigkeit das Leben kosten kann. Ja, kosten wird, wenn ich mich nicht zusammenreiße!  


Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe auf. Wir nähern uns einer schweren Eisentür. Dahinter erwartet mich mein Schicksal. Als sie aufgeht, weiß ich auch, wie es aussehen wird. Vier Orks und ein leerer Stuhl. Sieht aus wie ein Thron. Ein Ork-Thron. Seit wann haben die Orks Könige?  


Meine Gedanken spielen verrückt, als mich die Wärter weiterzerren, hinein in den großen Saal, zu den verwundert grunzenden Orks. Sie haben Legolas erwartet. Den Elben, den sie so sehr hassen. Nur weil er so ist, wie sie einst waren.  


Sie starren mich an. Sie reden miteinander. Dann lachen sie. Ich höre es, doch das Geräusch versiegt in meinen Ohren, als ich in ihre Gesichter sehe. Haß schlägt mir von dort entgegen. Haß und das Verlangen, mich zu demütigen.  


Die Wächter zwingen mich, näher heranzugehen. Sie zerren mich zu dem ersten Ork. Er ist groß und kräftig. Ich schließe die Augen, doch das Knallen der Peitsche schreckt mich wieder auf. Sieh mich an, Mensch! ruft er. Sieh mich an, wenn du mir das gibst, was ich will. Denn ich habe hier die Macht!  


Die Wachen drücken mich auf die Knie. Ich hebe den Blick und sehe den Ork direkt vor mir. Grinsend greift er an seine Hose und öffnet sie. Ich spüre, wie das Blut in meinen Adern gefriert. Wie das schleichende Gefühl von Ekel sich meiner bemächtigt.  


Wieder knallt die Peitsche. Seine Hose ist jetzt offen, und seine Hand greift brutal in meine Haare, um mich näher heranzuziehen. Ich wende den Blick ab, doch der Schmerz seines Griffes läßt mich keinen Zentimeter abweichen. Plötzlich sehe ich Bilder vor mir, Bilder von Legolas. Sein leerer Blick, sein zusammengekrümmter Körper. Ist es das, was auch mich erwartet?  


So, Mensch! zischt der Ork, Dann zeig mal, was du kannst! Sein Glied ist direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Dunkel und erregt streckt er es mir entgegen. Ich fühle, wie das Ekelgefühl stärker wird, und ich muß mich beherrschen, um ein Würgen zu unterdrücken. Du mußt stark sein, sage ich mir. Du schaffst es. Tu es für dein Leben. Tu es für Legolas. _Legolas ist tot_.  


................./////..................

Hey, kommt! Ich kann keine längeren Kapitel schreiben! Ich muß jeden Satz mit dem Gollum in mir ausfechten, und sowas dauert... denn mein Gollum ist hartnäckig und sooo fies drauf, daß ich seine Sätze erst mal zensieren muß, damit sie mich hier nicht rausschmeißen...! *grins* LASSSS UNSSS IHN QUÄLEN!! Nein! DOCH, MEIN SCHATZZZZ.... Nein! --- Seht ihr? *vg* 


	8. VIII

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... naja, gut, die Wärter schon... 

**Das hier ist nun wirklich Rated R!  
**

JAAAA.... ESSS HAT UNSSSS ZWEI ABSÄTZZZZE SCHREIBEN LASSSSEN..!!!! DANK SHELLEY, HEL UND ASAHI... WIR WÜRDEN EUCH JA KNUDDELN, ABER SOWASSSS MACHT EIN GOLLUM NICHT.... MEIN SCHATZZZZZZ!!!

Ruhe jetzt! Es geht weiter... und wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hälst, darfst du nie wieder was schreiben, klaro?! TSSSSS..... JA... GRRRRR.... Gut.

Hey, aber ihr habt mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Wenn die Story hier fertig ist (und das wird nicht mehr lange dauern), dann mach ich mich vielleicht an eine GOLLUM-Version der Story... also nur was für Hartgesottene... Interesse?

................./////..................

Noch immer zögere ich. Wieder knallt die Peitsche, wieder zucke ich zusammen. Was ist? fragt der Ork. Willst du so enden wie dein Freund? Gut, dann wehr dich, so wie er sich gewehrt hat! Doch es wird auch dir nichts nützen. Ich starre ihn an. Der Griff um meine Haare wird fester, so fest, daß mir ein Schmerzenslaut entweicht. Er zieht meinen Kopf nach vorne und drückt ihn gegen sein Glied.   


Ich schließe die Augen und kämpfe weiter gegen die in mir aufkommende Übelkeit an. Mein Herz rast in meiner Brust, und ich weiß, daß ich mich seinem Willen beugen muß, wenn ich hier lebend wieder herauskommen will. Also überwinde ich mich und öffne den Mund.  


Sofort spüre ich die fleischige Masse zwischen meinen Lippen, die sich gewaltsam Einlaß in meinen Rachen erzwingt. Instinktiv weiche ich zurück, doch die Klinge an meinem Nacken läßt mir keine andere Möglichkeit, als sein warmes, vor Erregung pulsierendes Glied weiter seinen Weg in meinen Mund finden zu lassen. Die Übelkeit steigert sich in's Unermeßliche und ich versuche vergeblich, nicht daran zu denken, was mich gleich unweigerlich erwartet.  


Meine Zähne reiben sich gegen den harten Schaft seiner Erektion, doch der Gedanke daran, wenigstens einem meiner Peiniger mit ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen, erstickt im drohenden Knallen der Peitsche. Wage es nicht! zischt der Ork, während sich der Druck der Klinge erhöht. Anscheinend hatte Legolas dieselbe Idee. Und dafür mußte er bezahlen.  


Ein Schrei hinter mir läßt den Ork innehalten. Orkgeschrei. Ich nutze seine Unachtsamkeit und ziehe unter Schmerzen den Kopf zurück. Hinter mir steht ein Ork und gibt aufgebracht Anweisungen, die die anderen Orks augenblicklich in Unruhe versetzen. Auch der Ork vor mir fällt in das Gebrüll ein, und mir wird klar, daß es bei der lautstarken Auseinandersetzung um mich geht. Anscheinend handelt es sich bei dem Ork hinter mir um den Anführer, den, der den Thron beansprucht. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie reden, doch es wird deutlich, daß der Anführer meine Behandlung nicht billigt.  


Sofort stößt mich der Ork vor mir zurück, nicht ohne seine Peitsche noch einmal vor meinem Gesicht knallen zu lassen. Der König? grunzt er wütend. Du willst ein König sein? Er sieht zu seinem Anführer und dann wieder zu mir. Na warte. Vermodern sollst du in deiner Zelle! Doch ich werde dich noch kriegen, also sieh lieber öfter hinter dich!  


Ich merke, wie ich von Händen gepackt und zur Tür gezerrt werde. Als ich vor dem Anführer stehe, sieht er mich herablassend an. Denk nicht, daß ich dir damit einen Gefallen getan habe, Aragorn! sagt er überlegen. Denn was dich erwartet, wenn ich dich meinem Herrn übergebe, wird weitaus schlimmer sein als das hier! Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte spuckt er mir in's Gesicht, doch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, zerren mich die Wachen weiter.  


Sie schleppen mich den ganzen Weg zurück. Als wir den Gang erreichen, der zu unserer Zelle führt, bemerke ich, daß die Wachen abgezogen worden sind. Kein Ork mehr auf dem Gang. Und auch keiner mehr vor der Zelle. Und als ich zu der offenen Zellentür komme, sehe ich auch, warum: Die Zelle ist leer, Legolas ist weg.

................./////..................

So, das war jetzt aber etwas länger... etwas... 


	9. IX

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... naja, gut, die Wärter schon... 

**Das hier ist nun wirklich Rated R!  
**

Okay, hier nun endlich die Auflösung auf die Frage aller Fragen... und ja, wir nähern uns tatsächlich dem Ende. Obwohl ich ernsthaft überlege, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Aber ich stehe da noch in Verhandlung mit you-know-who, der ein Mitspracherecht haben will... *g*

................./////..................

Er ist tot, sagt die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie haben seinen Körper irgendwo hingeschleppt und liegenlassen. Oder verbrannt. Oder... der Gedanke daran, was sie mit dem Fleisch der Menschen tun, die sie töten, läßt meine Knie nachgeben. Nein...! Nicht ihn. Nicht Legolas....!!!  


grunzt der Wächter, als er mich in die Zelle stößt. Jetzt kannst du hier verrotten, bis wir dich mor-- Ein erstickter Schrei läßt seinen Satz unbeendet bleiben.  


Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Der Ork sackt in sich zusammen, und als er auf dem Boden aufschlägt, gibt er die Sicht auf denjenigen frei, dessen Schlag er zum Opfer fiel. Als ich die gedrungene Gestalt erkenne, glaube ich meinen Augen nicht zu trauen.   


Doch lange verweilt der Zwerg nicht dort, denn er ist bereits erneut im Zweikampf mit dem anderen Wächter. Und auch den ereilt dasselbe Schicksal - ein gespaltener Kopf durch die todbringende Axt des Zwergenkriegers. Und dessen Kommentar dazu ist ein zufriedenes Grummeln.  


wiederhole ich verwundert und zugleich erleichtert darüber, ihn hier plötzlich zu sehen. Was machst du hier? Bist du allein? Er grinst mich an. Die anderen sichern den Rückweg. Los, Aragorn, komm! Ich kann nicht! Legolas ist noch irgendwo. Ich nehme den toten Wachen ihre Waffen ab und haste zurück zur Tür. Wir müssen ihn finden! Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt, aber wir lassen ihn nicht zurück! Ich starre ihn an. Wer sind die anderen? Wen hast du mitgebracht? Éomer?   


Ich bin so besessen von dem Gedanken, Legolas - oder wenigstens seinen Körper - aus den Klauen der Orks zu befreien, daß ich nicht merke, daß Gimli mir die ganze Zeit etwas sagen will. Erst als er mich am Arm packt, halte ich inne. sagt er ernst. Legolas ist bei uns. Éomer's Männer haben ihn rausgetragen. frage ich hektisch, Lebt er noch? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er sah furchtbar aus. Für einen Moment sehe ich einen besorgten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen des Zwergen. Los, komm. sagt er dann und ich folge ihm den Gang entlang.  


Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, an den ich mich verzweifelt klammere, seit mich die Orks aus der Zelle gezerrt haben, treibt mich vorwärts, läßt mich ein ums andere Mal rechtzeitig reagieren, bevor uns die sich uns immer wieder in den Weg stellenden Wachen an unserer Flucht hindern können. Doch sie sind nicht zahlreich, und so erreichen den Ausgang der Festung ohne größere Probleme. Auch dank der Vorbereitung der Männer aus Rohan. Überall liegen tote Körper, hauptsächlich Orks, und ab und zu sehe ich darunter auch einen der Rohirrim. Éomer muß viele seiner Leute geschickt haben. Ein glücklicher Umstand, denn ansonsten wäre eine Flucht aus dieser Festung kaum möglich gewesen. Doch anscheinend wiegten sich die Orks in Sicherheit.  


Als wir draußen die ersten von Éomer's Männern antreffen, erkundige ich mich erneut nach Legolas, doch niemand von ihnen kann mir Auskunft über seinen Zustand geben. Sie wissen nur, daß er getragen werden mußte und daß er nicht so aussah, als ob er noch lebte.  


Die Ungewißheit darüber läßt mich weiterrennen, und als wir wenig später das Lager erreichen, das im Schutze der Dunkelheit im Wald liegt, halte ich erst inne, als ich den blonden Elben schließlich am Feuer liegend finde. Er liegt auf der Seite, den Rücken zu mir gewandt, und noch immer ist kein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu erkennen. Éomer ist bei ihm und versorgt seine Wunden. Ein gutes Zeichen, denke ich, dann lebt er also.   


Doch jetzt, wo ich erneut mit seinem Anblick konfrontiert werde, fällt es mir plötzlich schwer, die letzten Schritte zu ihm zurückzulegen. Was ist, wenn er stirbt? Und selbst, wenn er überlebt, was hat diese Zeit in ihm angerichtet? Wird er in sein normales Leben zurückfinden? Kann er das überhaupt?  


Ich bleibe stehen und beobachte wortlos, wie Éomer behutsam die Wunden auf Legolas' Rücken reinigt und dann vorsichtig eine Decke über ihn legt. Erst dann bringe ich den Mut auf, zu ihnen zu gehen.

................./////.................. 


	10. X

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

**Das hier ist nun wirklich Rated R!  
**

....Lady-of-Gondor.... nein, noch ist es nicht zu Ende. Es geht noch bis zu Kapitel 12. Aber danach ist erstmal Schluß, bis ich die Verhandlungen mit meinem Gollum abgeschlossen habe. Denn er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den guten Legolas...- aber nein, ich verrate doch nichts! *grinsdiabolisch*

....Demetra.... danke für dieses überaus hochrangige Kompliment! Es ist immer wieder eine Erleichterung zu sehen, daß man die Stunden nicht umsonst damit verbringt, über Formulierungen zu brüten!

....Shelley.... nun, Gimli hat hier in meiner Story leider nix mehr zu sagen oder zu tun. Aber vielleicht in der nächsten...?

.... Trinity, Hel..... JAAAA, ES LÄSSST UNSSS WEITERSCHREIBEN!!! ALSO WERDEN WIR UNSERE FINGERSSSE IN DIE TASSSSTEN HAUEN UND BEI DER FORTSETZZZZUNG ORDENTLICH STOFF GEBEN.... UND ESSSS QUÄLEN...!!!! MEIN SCHATZZZZZZ....!!!

................./////..................

Kaum hat Éomer mich bemerkt, dreht er sich um. sagt er erfreut. Ich bin froh, daß Ihr es geschafft habt. Ich nicke nur leicht und versuche zu Lächeln, doch die Sorge um Legolas läßt es einer Fratze gleichen. Wie geht es ihm? frage ich leise, während ich näher herantrete. Unverändert. Er ist bewußtlos. Das Gesicht des Anführers der Rohirrim spricht Bände.  


Ich gehe um Legolas herum und hocke mich auf die andere Seite, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Sein Gesicht ist entspannt, die Augen sind geschlossen und sein Atem ist ruhig und regelmäßig. Ein friedlicher Anblick, der in nichts dem noch vor Stunden in der Zelle gleicht. Doch ich weiß, daß es sich schlagartig ändern wird, wenn er zu sich kommt. Wenn Pein und Schmerz ihn wieder einholen, und seine Gedanken ihn immer und immer wieder zurücktragen in den Saal hinter der Eisentür, zu den vier Orks, die sein bisheriges Leben zerstört haben.  


Was ist geschehen? fragt Éomer besorgt, doch ich weiß sofort, daß ich ihm seine Frage nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantworten werde. Ich kann es nicht. Legolas zuliebe. Die Wunden sind nicht lebensbedrohlich. fährt er ungeachtet meines Schweigens fort. Es muß etwas anderes mit ihm geschehen sein. Andere Wunden, vor denen er auf diese Weise flieht. Noch immer ziehe ich es vor, nicht zu antworten, doch längst hat mich mein Zögern verraten. Und als ich das Stirnrunzeln auf Éomer's Gesicht sehe, weiß ich, daß er ahnt, was dem Elben widerfahren ist. Er sieht auf ihn hinab, und als er seinen Blick wieder hebt, kann ich das Entsetzen darin deutlich erkennen. Ich beantworte seine stumme Frage mit einem angedeuteten Nicken und sehe wieder zu Legolas.  


Er liegt auf der Seite, die Arme regungslos vor seinem Körper, den Kopf auf eine Decke gebettet. Das Blut in seinen Haaren ist mittlerweile verkrustet, und auf dem dünnen Riss quer über seiner Wange zeigen sich die ersten Anzeichen von Schorf. Wunden der Elben heilen so schnell. Sein Körper wird bald wieder genesen sein, doch besitzt sein Geist ebenfalls diese erstaunliche Gabe? Eher nicht. Im Gegenteil - Gefühlsangelegenheiten haben ihn schon immer schnell aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber hierbei handelt es sich nicht um eine vergleichbare Situation. Mit diesen Eindrücken wird er sein Leben lang zu kämpfen haben. Sein unendlich langes Leben...  


................./////..................

....noch 2 Kapitel... 


	11. XI

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

....Asahi... Jahaha... du wirst die Fortsetzung lieben! Éomer/Legolas, Aragorn/Legolas, Éomer/Legolas... hmm hmm hmm.... *grins* 

JAA, UND VIIIEL QUÄLEREI DARF NICHT FEHLEN, MEIN SCHATZZZZ!!! QUÄLT ESSS!!! Warum denn? Er hat uns doch gar nichts getan! DOCH, HAT ESSS!! ESS HAT UNSER HERZZZZ GESTOHLEN...!!!! Ach so, naja gut, stimmt. *vg*

...Hel... *grins* freut mich ausgesprochen, daß ich dir die Zwerge einmal mehr näher bringen konnte!

....Demetra.... *verbeug, verbeug, und schweig in stiller Bewunderung*

Aber nun:

................./////..................

Die Bewegung von Éomer schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Er ist aufgestanden und gibt mir zu verstehen, daß er sich zurückzieht und ich mich weiter um ihn kümmern soll. Sicher tue ich das. Ich lasse ihn keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen. Denn wenn er zu sich kommt, wird er mich brauchen.  


Als es soweit ist, sind Stunden vergangen. Alle schlafen, und auch ich habe mich hingelegt, um meinem Körper ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. An Schlaf ist jedoch nicht zu denken, und so höre ich es sofort, als sich sein Atmen verändert. War es bis eben noch ruhig und regelmäßig, so ist es jetzt stockend und schwer. Sofort richte ich mich auf und sehe ihn an. Er hat die Augen noch immer geschlossen, doch unter den Lidern sehe ich ruckartige Bewegungen, die von leichtem Stöhnen begleitet werden.  


sage ich leise, einerseits, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, und andererseits, um nicht denselben Fehler zu begehen wie in der Zelle. Ich nehme seine Hand und lehne mich gegen ihn, bemüht, ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Es ist vorbei. sage ich, während ich über seine kalten Finger streiche. Du bist in Sicherheit. Doch er scheint mich nicht zu hören. Seine Atemzüge werden heftiger und unregelmäßig, jeder einzelne begleitet von einem qualvollen Wimmern. Sein Körper beginnt zu zittern, doch es ist nicht die Kälte, die das auslöst, sondern vermutlich die Erinnerung. Trotzdem lege ich eine weitere Decke über ihn.  


Du bist hier sicher. sage ich erneut, diesmal eindringlicher, und als sich seine Finger krampfartig um meine Hand klammern, folge ich meinem Instinkt und hebe seinen Oberkörper an, um ihn behutsam in die Arme zu schließen und ihn sanft hin und herzuwiegen. Es ist gut. versichere ich ihm. Es ist vorbei. Ich wiederhole diese Sätze immer wieder, doch es ändert nichts an seinem Zustand. Er scheint sich an einen Ort irgendwo zwischen Ohnmacht und Wirklichkeit zurückgezogen zu haben.  


Ich spüre das unkontrollierte Zucken seiner Muskeln auf meinen Armen, sehe seine Augen, die unter den Lidern ruhelos hin und her wandern und verzweifelt nach einem Punkt suchen, der ihnen Sicherheit gibt. Ohne ihn zu finden. Oh, Legolas. Was haben sie dir angetan... Ich streiche seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht und spreche weiter mit ihm, ohne mich selbst wirklich reden zu hören. Hauptsache, er hört eine bekannte Stimme, die in ihm vielleicht auch andere Erinnerungen wachruft, als die der vergangenen Stunden. Doch auch das bleibt lange erfolglos.  


Dann, nach einer mir unendlich lang scheinenden Zeit, wird er allmählich ruhiger und öffnet schließlich die Augen. sage ich leise, Du hast es geschafft. Es ist vorbei. wiederholt er kaum hörbar. bestätige ich. Sie können dir jetzt nichts mehr tun. Es wird alles wieder gut.  


Ich spüre, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schiessen, jetzt, da sich auch meine Anspannung langsam löst und mir die Ausmaße dieses Erlebnisses erst richtig bewußt werden. Also hebe ich den Kopf und versuche, sie zu unterdrücken, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Erst recht nicht, als ich den leichten Druck von Legolas' Hand fühle und der weiche Klang seiner Stimme an mein Ohr dringt.   
  


................./////..................

nein, noch nicht ganz vorbei....noch 1 Kapitel... *schnief schnief* 


	12. XII ENDE

Also, keine der erwähnten Figuren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... 

So, nun also das letzte Kapitel dieser Story... noch einmal vielen herzlichen Dank an alle, die es gelesen haben. Noch mehr natürlich an diejenigen, die Reviews geschickt haben... und als Belohnung das Versprechen einer Fortsetzung. Wann, steht in den Sternen über Mittelerde...

...Demetra... Ja, das mit dem Bier ist tückisch.... *grins*

....Asahi..... tja, was mußt du auch nach Michigan gehen.... Wein trinken kann man hier viel besser!

....Arlessiar.... nun, die ganze Tragweite des Erlebten wird wohl erst in der Fortsetzung deutlich werden... also ein wenig Geduld, okay?

....Lady-of-Gondor.... ohne Worte...

................./////.................................../////.................................../////.................................../////..................

Es dauert lange, bis ich meine Fassung wiedergefunden habe und zu ihm heruntersehe. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er atmet regelmäßig; ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß er schläft. Ja, denke ich erleichtert, Schlaf wird ihm guttun. Und mir auch. Also lege ich seinen Oberkörper so sanft wie irgend möglich auf den Boden und lege mich schließlich neben ihn, nicht ohne ein letztes Mal seine Atmung kontrolliert zu haben. Dann sinke auch ich in tiefen Schlaf.  


Eine ruckartige Bewegung neben mir läßt mich hochfahren. Sofort sehe ich zu Legolas. Er hat sich zusammengerollt und liegt zitternd, aber völlig lautlos neben mir. Als ich mich über ihn beuge, sehe ich seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, die mit leerem Blick ins Feuer starren, während er sich auf dem Boden monoton hin und herwiegt.  


versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. Es ist vorbei. Stumm schüttelt er den Kopf. Du hattest einen Traum. Du bist hier sicher. Wieder schüttelt er nur den Kopf, und der hilflose und zugleich hoffnungslose Ausdruck in seinen Augen zerreißt mir das Herz. Ich lege meinen Arm um ihn und drücke ihn an mich, doch sein ganzer Körper spannt sich bei der Berührung abwehrend an. Trotzdem verharre ich in der Haltung, darauf wartend, daß die Erinnerungen an den Traum verblassen und er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückfindet.  


Ein Geräusch läßt mich aufhorchen. Es ist kein Wimmern und auch kein Stöhnen, es ist ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Er weint. Ich spüre das Zucken seiner Schultern und schließe meine Arme fester um ihn. Es ist gut, Legolas. sage ich leise. Es ist gut. Lass es raus. Ich lege meinen Kopf von hinten in seinen Nacken, ursprünglich, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch auch aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, nicht von meinen eigenen Gefühlen und Gedanken übermannt zu werden.  


Er wird nie vergessen. Er wird es verdrängen und nie wieder ein Wort zu jemandem darüber verlieren, doch in seinen Träumen wird es ihn immer wieder einholen. Brutal, unbarmherzig, zerstörerisch. So, wie es war. Anderen gegenüber wird er sich nie anmerken lassen, daß es an ihm nagt, daß es ihn auffrißt. Niemandem wird es auffallen, und alle, die davon wissen, werden es vergessen. Mit der Zeit. Nur er nicht. Ihn wird es mit jeder Erinnerung mehr zerstören und er wird nie mehr derselbe sein. Nie mehr.  


Plötzlich merke ich, daß er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Das Zittern hat aufgehört, und sein Körper ist fast wieder entspannt. Er scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Vorsichtig nehme ich meinen Arm hoch, doch kaum verliert meine Hand den Kontakt zu seinem Oberkörper, hält er sie fest und zieht sie wieder an sich. Bleib so. sagt er leise. Nur noch ein wenig.  


Seine Bitte trifft mich direkt ins Herz. Sofort schließe ich meine Arme fester um ihn und lehne meinen Kopf erneut gegen seinen Nacken, vergrabe mein Gesicht tief in seinen Haaren. Sicher,' denke ich, ich bleibe so. Wenn du es willst, für den Rest meines Lebens.'  


ENDE  


to be continued...

................./////.................................../////.................................../////.................................../////..................

Ja, also das war's dann... *schluck*

Und zum Schluß für diejenigen, die mehr von mir lesen wollen... ein kleines Rätsel...

Man nehme die Göttin der Vampire aus der Vampir-Trilogie von Anne Rice, dann die englische Bezeichnung für den Düsterwald und packe ein "of" dazwischen.... und schon hat man mich entlarvt! Aber seid gewiß... der Himmel über Düsterwald ist dunkel und geheimnisvoll..........

JETZT IS ESSS TOTAL ÜBERGESSSSCHNAPPT.....  
Du mußt auch immer das letzte Wort haben, was?

Also... bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure She-Elf  
"If you want him.... - come and claim him!" 


End file.
